I Will Always Return To You
by bad-wolf-and-her-lonely-angel
Summary: Just a wee headcanon of what happened after Dean's prayer to Cas in 8.16. Destiel.


"_Where the hell are you, man?"_

Castiel had heard Dean's prayer. He always listened for Dean's voice in the celestial plane, no matter where he was or what he was doing. He couldn't always come when Dean called, of course, but he always heard.

Tonight, though, he made an exception. He left Heaven, and he knew that he shouldn't have done so, but Dean was more important than anything else, so he went. He wouldn't have been allowed to see Dean, to talk to him in person. Not yet, anyway. So he went after Dean had fallen asleep. He appeared in the front entryway of the bunker that Sam and Dean had turned into their home. It was a beautiful place, truly, and he was glad that the boys were no longer living out of their car and cheap motels. They deserved such a place as this, after not having a home all their lives.

Castiel was eager to see Dean, as always, but he would always obey the human's wishes first. So he silently opened the door to Sam's bedroom. It was only right that Dean was worried about his younger brother. Sam didn't look so young anymore. His hair had grown even longer since the last time Castiel had seen him, the lines around his eyes more prominent, the signs of worry and pain etched into his skin permanently. Even relaxed and asleep, Castiel could see how tired Sam was. And not just physically. The boy carried an immense weight, and although Castiel didn't know anything about the trials, he could only imagine how much of a toll they had already taken on the youngest Winchester.

Castiel didn't have much time to spare, so he laid a hand on Sam's forehead, closed his eyes, and gave him a quick blessing. _May the Lord bless you and protect you_, he recited in his head. _May the Lord smile on you and be gracious to you. May the Lord show you his favor and give you his peace_. This was a passage from Numbers, one that he used instinctively, even though the Lord had been out of the picture for a while now. It was still an act of comfort, protection. Sam would understand. Castiel thought for a second, and then added on his own ending. _Sam Winchester, with all the power of the Heavenly Host, with everything I have and everything I am, I promise to look over you. _

He retreated from the room and crossed the hallway to Dean's. The boys were unaware that Castiel had been inside their home, but he came to visit as often as he was able, and he knew the layout well. Once inside Dean's room, he pulled a chair next to the bed and sat, like he always did.

Dean was a restless sleeper as of late. He tossed and turned, mumbled incoherent words, and some nights he woke from bad dreams and couldn't fall back asleep. Tonight, though, Dean was exhausted enough from the day's encounter that he had fallen asleep quickly, laying mostly still on his back, his face turned towards Castiel and arm extended in the same direction. The angel reached out and took his hand. Dean would have no recollection of Castiel being here, but the angel often hoped that Dean would know his presence regardless.

Sometimes when he came, he wished that Dean would wake up. He had missed being able to speak with Dean, to interact with him normally. Even though the consequences in Heaven would be disastrous, Castiel still hoped for one minute to see Dean awake, so that Dean would know that Castiel had not abandoned them. He would never abandon them.

But, alas, he had to be careful. He stayed as long as he could without someone realizing he was gone from Heaven. Some nights he was able to stay longer and keep an eye on Dean as he slept, but tonight he only had about another minute to say goodbye and get back safely. So he stood and replaced the chair, and placed his hand on Dean's forehead. _I'll be back soon. You have my word, Dean Winchester, I will return to you. I will always return to you_. When Dean fidgeted slightly, Castiel touched his temple with two fingers, and the man immediately stilled, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. At least Castiel could do that much. _Rest now, and know that I am always within reach._

That was all the time he had. Castiel gave a final sweep of his thumb across Dean's cheek, and then he was gone.

When Dean woke the next morning, significantly more rested than usual, he couldn't shake the odd feeling that someone else had been present during the night. The aura in the room was way different than it had been when he had gone to sleep. He asked Sam if he felt it, too, but his brother just shook his head and looked at Dean as if he were crazy. Dean tried to tell himself that it was just worry, that he was just missing Cas and fretting about his brother. But there was a memory there that hadn't been before, enough to convince him that his prayer had been heard. The flapping of wings, fingers brushing through his hair, and a strangely familiar voice speaking to him the words that he had longed to hear.

"_I am watching over you."_


End file.
